Kestrel
| stancemod = Astral Twilight Gleaming Talon | stance = | introduced = Update 8.1 | notes = }} The Kestrel is a melee throwing weapon similar to the Glaive, capable of bouncing off surfaces when thrown. Unlike the Glaive, the Kestrel can knock down any opponents that it hits at range. This weapon can be sold for 5,000. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Slam attacks can proc damage. *Ground Finisher attacks are guaranteed to inflict a bleed proc. *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. **Ragdolls enemies when thrown. **Can be bounced around corners and obstacles to hit enemies in cover. **Projectile speed when thrown is faster than the Glaive. Coupled with its shorter range, you can expect to be able to throw this more often than the Glaive. *Has and polarity slots, *Silent. *Regular attacks have momentum (resistance to interruptions such as stagger or knockdown), unlike other light weapons. *Can equip the Kestrel-exclusive Entropy Flight mod. Disadvantages *Low base melee damage. *As long as the boomerang is in flight, it can't be used for close combat. *Thrown range is approximately 3/4 that of the Glaive. *Low Slash and Puncture damage, less effective against flesh and armor. *Low critical chance. Tips *When equipping the Kestrel, the player can throw it and then press the channeling button to detonate the Kestrel, dealing high AoE damage and returns to the player immediately. This is true for all thrown melee weapons. **This is very useful for regenerating health with Life Strike. **It can explode in this manner when not equipped and thrown, but the explosion timing cannot be controlled and will often damage the user in close quarters. *The Ground Finisher's bleed proc damage is based on the Ground Finisher damage (which is 30 * 400% = 120 damage without mods). Therefore, the bleed damage can be increased with anything which affects the Ground Finisher, including Channeling and the Finishing Touch mod. **For example, a Kestrel without any mods will deal 42 damage (= 120 * 35%) per bleed tick. With only a fully leveled Finishing Touch, this is increased to 67 damage and to 100 damage while channeling. **Because bleed damage ignores shields, the Kestrel's Ground Finisher can be made into a potent attack against Corpus, especially when combined elemental mods. Notes *Can be used to instant-kill most bosses by flinging them into a pit while ragdolled. Loot can be found where they last stood. (Possibly a bug) *When used on a boss they can be permanently stunlocked if a Dethcube is firing at it, causing it to reset the recovery animation. This is fixed by shooting him directly. *Can hit theoretically infinite targets on return. *Like with other thrown weapons, using Whirlwind on the Kestrel will increase flight speed as well as distance travelled, because the flight time is constant. A fully leveled Whirlwind will increase the maximum distance to ~63m. *When not in use, the Kestrel sheaths under your right arm. *Ragdolled enemies' health and shield bars are also concealed while ragdolled. Although they usually display damage indicators while ragdolled, sometimes they will not display if you are not the host - giving the impression that the enemy is invulnerable (not the case). *Unlike the Glaive, Mag's Bullet Attractor does cause the Kestrel to be stuck inside of the target and continuously damage it. This is probably because the Kestrel's flight speed is faster than that of the Glaive's *Sometimes it will continuously fly around its user in a circular path indefinitely after bouncing off at least 2 objects, such as two adjacent walls, if the user stands back and stays still afterwards. (Possibly intended but its exact mechanics are unknown, however, Rebound and Whirlwind were installed when this was discovered.) ** Simply installing a max rank Entropy Flight mod will also cause this. The Kestrel is considered flying on a return path the entire time, so it punches through everything it hits. If the player moves too quickly, they will catch the Kestrel; however, if it is carefully maintained, it can continually fly around the player and deal large amounts of damage to everyone in the vicinity. ** High flight speed, which causes this orbiting behavior, does carry some risk, as a current bug can cause the thrown weapon to disappear, disabling melee for the rest of the level or until the player has died & revived. Trivia * The Kestrel is a carnivorous bird in the falcon family known for hovering. * The Kestrel shares the same sheath style with the other thrown melee weapons, where they retract and attach under the right arm. Media Kestral1.png|Kestrel in arm sheath Kestral2.png frontshoppgkestrel.jpg Kestral3.png KestrelwOberon.png|Kestrel with Radiation damage Warframe Kestrel Skins ProtoGlaiveSkin.png|Proto-Glaive Skin See also *Glaive, another Thrown Melee Weapon. *Halikar, a Grineer Thrown Melee Weapon. * Thrown melee exclusive mods: **Power Throw, adds Punch Through properties. **Quick Return, decreases the number of bounces before returning. **Rebound, increases the number of bounces before returning. **Whirlwind, increases flight speed and maximum distance. *Entropy Flight, a Kestrel exclusive Syndicate mod. de:Kestrel fr:Kestrel Category:Melee Thrown Category:Tenno Category:Glaive Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Impact Damage Weapons